Eyes Wide Open
by shadowboxing
Summary: 'Every great magic trick consists of three parts or acts: The Pledge, The Turn, The Prestige. Now you're looking for the secret... but you won't find it, because of course you're not really looking. You don't really want to know. You want to be fooled. But you wouldn't clap yet. Because making something disappear isn't enough; you have to bring it back.'
1. Chapter 1 The Pledge

**Before we begin this wonderful adventure. It has been brought to my attention that I should warn all of you (My viewers). In this fanfic of our beloved Sherlock Holmes he has a slight personality difference then the BBC version appears. This is Sherlock the man with a history. A romantic history with the main oc. He will be the same well as close as I can get him to be. Just keep in mind that my Sherlock is no virgin and is not afraid of the subject either. In a way I suppose you could say he is an alternative Sherlock. I hope this won't drive you away from my Sherlock Holmes Tale but give you a different perspective while reading it. Have some faith in me and see if you will like. Just as the moral in Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham, you don't know if you like it until you try it.**

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth in his flat. He glanced at his watch a few times and then sat down. He ruffled his hair before standing up again. He picked up his violin and started playing it harshly then the doorbell rang. Sherlock growled to himself as he heard the door open. He set his violin down and sat in his chair. He heard talking from down the stairs. Sherlock sighed and took out his phone looking to see if there were any new cases. None. Laughter bounced down the hall and footsteps followed.

Mrs. Hudson strode in with two large bags in her hands. She sighed and set them down by Sherlock's feet. She continued her way into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. Sherlock put his phone down and leaned forward to see who the visitor was. He quickly sat back when Mrs. Hudson went back into the hallway. More laughter then she came back with a few more bags. Sherlock watched with anticipation yearning to see the new guest. Soft footsteps came closer to the main room. Mrs. Hudson watched Sherlock in the corner of her eye.

A young woman around 20 entered the room; she had a strange bird on her shoulder. The girl was fairly short no more than five feet tall. She wore soft grey skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a police box on it. The bird on her shoulder hid underneath her long curly auburn hair. It peeked out and eyed Sherlock before disappearing back into her mop of hair. Sherlock was taken aback by her appearance, she was prettier then he thought she would be. He stood up and held his hand out for her to shake. The girl smiled warmly and took his hand in a firm grip. His hand lingered in hers for a few moments until Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat.

"This is Anna Milian, this is the best friend of my niece. You remember Anna; she came a few years back with my niece. Like I was telling you earlier she will be staying with us until she finds her own home to stay in. Anna this is Sherlock Holmes he is the man renting this flat. He has agreed to let you use his other spare room. I am going to bring these bags to your room. Sherlock do you mind taking the kettle off the stove?" Sherlock nodded not taking his eyes away from Anna's.

"Care to follow me?" he asked softly, she smiled and followed him into the kitchen. She sat at the table and watched him pour the tea into the small glasses. "Can I do a magic trick for you?" he asked as he sat down next to Anna. She nodded and watched him intently waiting for the magic to begin. "You are twenty years old, five foot. You are worried about staying here with me and you do not have many friends back home. You play a sport of some sort by my guess you are a goalie for the team. You are more of a night owl then a morning bird. You enjoy laughing but cry very often. Also it seems you are fond of the science fiction genre."

"Wow that was amazing! How did you know all those things about me?" Anna took a sip of her tea and looked at Sherlock excitedly.

"Deduction my dear. Now care to see your room?" He rose from his seat and Anna followed behind him. "What kind of bird is that if I may ask?"

"It's a Swainson's Lorikeet. She isn't very noisy I promise but she is quite curious." Sherlock stopped at the entrance to her room. Anna slide past and sat on the bed and watched Mrs. Hudson sit next to her.

"Now dearie if you need me I will be down stairs in the lower flat. Sherlock will also be here to help with anything you need. It is getting past my bedtime so I will be turning in for the night. Sleep well Anna." Mrs. Hudson kissed her forehead and exited the flat.

Anna put her arm out and the bird climbed down and rested on the bed post. Anna glanced up and Sherlock strode over to her. She stood up and was now inches away from Sherlock. She felt a blush grow on her cheeks as she felt Sherlock's hand cup her cheek. She looked up at him and then was surprised to find his lips crash into hers. His arms wrapped around her small frame pulling her closer into his body. She gripped his hair trying to reach his height more. Then she pulled away looking at him, she was still holding on to him as much as he was to her.

"How long has it been my Sherlock?" she almost purred,

"Too long if you ask me. Anna why did you ever leave me?"

"I cannot recall but it was a mistake leaving you."

"Promise you won't go away again?" he rested his chin on her head as he rubbed her back.

"As long as you promise to get off the cocaine." She growled,

"Ahh so that was the reason. I promise to ease off of it but it will take some bribery to get me fully off of it." Anna giggled at his statement then met his lips again. Sherlock moaned and then deepened the kiss. After a few more moments he threw her onto the bed. The bird cawed and flew to the dresser. Sherlock ripped his shirt off, "God I have waited for you too long." Anna was dazed by the kiss but then gained her composure as he straddled her waist.

"Sherlock, wait." She moaned as he lifted her shirt and placed kisses on her stomach. "Sherlock, we should wait." He pulled her shirt off and discarded of it onto the floor. She smiled and put her finger on his lips as he came to her mouth. "Sherlock, we haven't seen each other in almost three years we should probably catch up before things get to serious."

"My sweet Anna I thought we already did." He pushed her finger away and kissed her lips easing his tongue into her mouth. Anna was becoming frustrated with him now. She growled at him within the kiss. She tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

"Sherlock!" she almost shouted, he drew back looking hurt. "Dearest I know you want to but we cannot simply do it tonight. I am tired and want to catch up with you using our _words_." Sherlock started whining like a puppy at her statement. "Fine, one more kiss but then I want to go to bed. Do you understand?" Sherlock winked and kissed her passionately again.

"Wow, it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?" Anna panted as she lay underneath the covers beside Sherlock.

"You tell me, when I thought we were done but you didn't let go. Anyways I was wondering what Mrs. Hudson will say about this." Sherlock pondered aloud,

"Oh God I didn't even think about her, I hope she didn't hear. Oh lord she is going to kill us."

"Us? I think you mean yourself. I thought I didn't make that much noise."

"Sherlock what are you talking about you were nearly yelling at the top of your lungs at me. Oh and sorry about the scratches on your back, it wasn't intentional. I was wondering if we," Sherlock kissed her to silence her ramblings and she was glad about that. He pulled away and smiled as Anna was feeling his chest and abdominal. She blushed when she noticed his smile widen. "Sorry, you have a nice body." He laughed at her statement before grabbing her butt and pulling her closer.

"Sorry, you have a nice butt." He rephrased her comment. She smiled and kissed his shoulder before closing her eyes. "Goodnight love." Sherlock kissed her forehead and drifted into sleep.

Sherlock woke up with a start to an empty bed. He sat up and frowned when he realized it had been a dream. He placed his head in his hands. A knock on the door caused him to quickly look up. Mrs. Hudson smiled at him before talking,

"Anna, that girl that I was telling you about will be here this afternoon. Are you sure you are okay with her staying in your spare room? I know you only met her once but I promise she won't be a nuisance." Sherlock got out of bed with only his stripped pants on.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Does she still have that bird?" he asked before she left.

"No, it died a few months ago. Thank you again Sherlock." She shut the door and begin making breakfast. Sherlock threw himself back onto the bed yelling into his pillow.

"God I hope she remembers me." He muttered as he got dressed for her arrival.

* * *

**Hello everyone, and how are you all today? Glad spring is coming around the corner aren't you? Well sadly in my town it is practically summer it was as if we had no spring. Anyways I was so pumped for this new fanfic. I have been in the Sherlock fandom for some time now but the thought of writing a story didn't even occur to me until I read a few fanfics on here. **

**Now to the story, I hope you all liked it. If not head up chaps not all of us can be a good of a writer as you all can be. If you do however think this story sucked let me know. I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE! Now don't go and totally shoot me down just give me an overall of what you think. I don't want to be crying by the end of this whole thing. If you did enjoy it however give me a shout out, review, or even just follow. I will give you a hug if you do and if you review I will make you a batch of cyber cookies. **

**I am also giving recognition to Christopher Priest. From whom I paraphrased to make my fanfic summery.**

**I also wanted you guys to check out these two awesome fanfics that are in the Sherlock fandom. They are really amazing believe me.**

**-Surviving Claudia by ciaofay**

**-The World Is Spinning Backwards by emoprincess37**

**Thoughts comments?  
**

**Sincerely, Shadowboxing the future wife of Sherlock, well as soon as I can get my hands on him. BWAHAHAHA Jk see you guys later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pledge

Anna gripped the handle of her suit case as it wheeled behind her. She glanced up at the sky and growled when she noticed the clouds darkening. She raised her watched and frowned at the time. It was already eight thirty and she still had a little ways to go until she reached the main sidewalk and could hail a taxi. She huffed and picked up her pace. Small cold water droplets fell onto her arms. Anna groaned and started running. By the time she made it to the main road she was soaked. A taxi stopped shortly after and picked her up.

"Where you off to at this hour miss?" the driver asked in a gruff voice,

"221 Baker Street, do you mind turning the heat up a bit it was very cold outside."

"No problem miss, we will be there in twenty minutes." The man barked back to Anna,

Sure enough they got to the appointed address in twenty minutes. Anna handed him the money due and got out of the taxi drier then when she first got in. The rain came down harder at that very second and the wind picked up. Anna hurried to the building and pushed the doorbell. The door swung open that instant and a very tall man stood in the doorway.

"Good evening Anna do you need any assistance with your luggage?" he asked her,

"Oh, hello Sherlock no thanks I think I've got it. Do you mind letting me in?" Sherlock stepped aside and let her pass through; she marched up the stair case and went down the small hallway as Sherlock trailed behind her. Anna entered the main living room and was put in a death grip hug by Mrs. Hudson.

"Dearie you should have called Sherlock wouldn't have minded picking you up at all. How have you been, here let me get your things I will put them in your room." Mrs. Hudson scampered off leaving Sherlock and Anna alone.

"How are you? It's been awhile since we last saw each other hasn't it?" Anna asked Sherlock before sitting down in his chair.

"Yes, I suppose so. I am fine same as I was before you left. How has school been, are you going to attend any of the universities here?"

"School has been fine I am taking a break for a bit from college. I think I might continue here, not sure though. I was wondering if you err never mind." Anna mumbled before standing abruptly and going into the room she would be staying in. Sherlock scratched the back of his neck before going over to his desk. Anna sat down on the bed beside Mrs. Hudson and began telling her life after she left.

"So how has my niece Libby been, is she done with school yet?" Mrs. Hudson asked,

"No she just started another semester. It seems she doesn't want to leave America now. I couldn't wait. Thank you by the way for convincing Sherlock to let me stay her until I get situated." Anna smiled weakly,

"Yes well I thought you would prefer to stay in my flat but Sherlock thought it wiser to stay with someone more your age. I am sorry about home and parents. Why didn't you just stay with Libby?"

"I didn't want to distract her from her studies; it seems I always do that when I am with her. Haha anyway is there anything I can do to repay you for letting me stay here? I know Sherlock agreed to let me stay but he is renting from you after all."

"No dearie, ask him. After that lawsuit against my husband I couldn't even begin to repay Sherlock. Now it is getting pretty late. I am going to go rest up; tomorrow I leave to go see Libby since it is her birthday next week. Are you sure you will be okay here alone?" Mrs. Hudson put a reassuring arm around her.

"I told you on the phone already that it was okay. I gave her my present and goodbyes. If I wasn't going to be comfortable here then I wouldn't have come. Now you go and sleep I think I will go to bed as well." Mrs. Hudson kissed Anna's forehead and exited the room.

Anna squatted to the floor and unzipped her suitcase. There wasn't much in it, but she had to make something work. She took out a few pairs of clothing and set them inside the black dresser beside the bed. She took out her wallet and put it on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. She pulled out the phone charger and plugged her phone in. At the bottom of her suit case was a picture frame. She took it out gingerly and placed it beside the bed.

Anna sighed and began undressing; she placed her shoes by the other two pairs at the base of the dresser. Anna took off her clothing and put them back inside her suitcase. She pushed the suitcase underneath the bed and stood up going over to the dresser. She put on her sky blue silk pajama bottoms that ended at mid-thigh. She pulled a grey t-shirt with a white cloud and a sun on the front. Anna put her hair in a ponytail and took off her jewelry. She set it on the nightstand and left the room.

Sherlock was studying a newspaper, or so Anna thought. He was actually watching her move about the room. Anna went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She put melatonin in her mouth and washed it down with the water. She set the glass in the sink and returned to the living room. Anna stretched out on the long grey couch watching Sherlock.

"Why did you come?" he asked bluntly,

"I needed a place to stay." She responded without thought,

"Why, what happened to your house?"

"Burnt down while I was at the beach." she smiled knowing this was going to turn into a game.

"What about your parent's house?"

"They died a week or so before hand."

"Oh." was all he said before looking down. "Well why aren't you staying with any of your friends?"

"Libby is busy and the rest of my friends didn't want to take me in."

"Some friends they are." He retorted,

"Yep, so what made you agree to let me stay here?"

"You needed a place to stay and I wanted to help out Mrs. Hudson."

"And…" Anna persisted,

"And what?" he asked bitterly,

"Are you sure those are the only reasons?"

"I am positive those are the only reasons what other reasons could there be?" he lied,

"Oh I don't know. So how has the crime solving business been lately?"

"Fine, fine." He snapped before looking at the paper again.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly trying to gain his attention again.

"You are never going to shut up are you?"

"Guess, guess, guess, guess!"

"Not sure why don't you tell me."

"I forgot never mind." Anna smiled after seeing the look of annoyance on Sherlock's face.

"Wow, really? Because I think I just remembered how childish you are." He said sarcastically,

Anna stood up and went over to Sherlock. She glanced at the newspaper and then back at him. Anna sat on the desk causing Sherlock to growl. She put her legs around his waist and slid herself into his lap. He put the newspaper onto the desk and glared at Anna.

"I didn't recall you being so childish at all; I believe you were the one who said I was too childish and inappropriate." He muttered,

"You know you like the distraction though." Anna winked flirtatiously at him getting a blush from Sherlock.

"No, I really don't." he lied through his clenched teeth,

"Then do tell me what was on that newspaper."

"Suicide of a divorced man."

"Incorrect."

"How do you know then?"

"Sherlock, I am just as smart as you except I actually take account of everything including the paper you weren't even looking at. That was from three weeks ago and the stories all had to do with the reckless college students because it was a college newspaper."

"Damn." He sighed,

"Sherlock the entire time I was laying on that couch you inspected every single inch of my body. I am starting to think you were checking me out. It's okay I was checking you out when you opened the door for me earlier. It seems that you have been working out again."

"Whatever."

"Hmmm let's deduce something shall we? Let's look at the dust factor. It seems that Mrs. Hudson has cleaned the flat before I came over or someone broke in and stole something off the top of everything."

"Go on." He urged as the corners of his mouth slightly raised,

"Got a new telly, you have yet to turn it on and the user manual is on top. You haven't had a case in sometime because the cocaine is quite visible in those trashcans. I would suggest flushing it if you really are quitting. It seems you are still using morphine because I can see fresh injection marks." She lightly slapped him across the face.

"I told you if you wanted me to come back you would quite for good. And of course you are still smoking. Sherlock! Good grief I am not going to even start this all over again. I am going to bed." As she started to get up Sherlock grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"I promised I would quit if you came back and you did so that is why those things are in the trash can. I can stop using cocaine because you are back. I won't be able to stop smoking until you kiss me again. The morphine will remain until I feel your body next to mine at night."

"Sometimes you really are romantic and other times you really are just stupid. Now let go of me I am tired and wish to retire to my _own _bed."

Sherlock hesitantly released Anna and allowed her to get up. Before she left the room she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Quit your drugs all together and maybe we can work something out sooner. Goodnight Sherlock." Anna then disappeared into her room.

Sherlock stood up and ruffled his hair before going into his room. He put his Beetles album in his stereo and began listening to _Happiness is A Warm Gun _he hummed along to it as he opened his night stand top drawer.

"_She's not a girl who misses much. Do-do-do-do-do, oh yeah. She's well acquainted with the touch of a velvet hand._" He continued humming until he pulled out a leather case. He opened it and took out a syringe. He lifted his arm and injected himself with the contents of the syringe. "_I need a fix cause I'm going down, down to the bits that I've left up town, I need a fix cause I'm going down._" He muttered over and over again after putting the leather case away and lying on his bed. He drifted into a dreamless state still buzzing from his drug.

* * *

**Well hello everyone, once again. I just wanted to make a quick shout out to The Yoshinator who was my first reviewer you don't even understand how happy I was to see that you reviewed THANKS A BUNCH!**

**Now to continue on with my author comment thingy. I would like to just say I stole a line from the Beetles Happiness is a Warm Gun, so shout out to them!**

**So how is it looking so far? Stupid? Stupid? FANTASTIC!? Dull? It's getting there? **

**I promise it will be picking up after this one cause we all know there needed to be that one dull chapter that really introduces the main characters. Now just letting you all know John won't be in this story at all, well maybe the end. Haven't quite decided yet on that one but he definitely won't be in the ,aim plot line. **

**If you have any comments, ideas, reviews just hit me up in the review box at the very bottom of the page like right under this!**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing saying "Everybody wants to rule the world."**


	3. Chapter 3 The Pledge

Sherlock stood outside Ann's door. His hand hovered above the handle as if debating whether or not to open the door.

"You can come in, I am already dressed." Anna shouted from within her room.

Sherlock sighed and went back into the kitchen. He considered making something for breakfast for once until Anna strode in smiling. Sherlock furrowed his brow and thought to himself, 'How can she not have a morning face, she just woke up didn't she?'

"Morning Sherlock, don't bother with breakfast we are going out. Go and get changed we are leaving now." Anna shoved him from the kitchen,

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom. On his bed was an outfit already laid out. "How did she..." he pondered out loud. Sherlock put the light blue button up dress shirt on. He saw the khakis and made a face of disgust at them. He went into his wardrobe and took out his black dress pants and put them on. Anna knocked and came in before waiting for an answer.

"Ugh. Sherlock wear the khakis, that is why I put them there. You don't need to always wear black pants every time you go out. Put them on now or else I will force whatever is in that black container in the fridge down your throat."

Anna closed the door and Sherlock sighed frustrated, He put the khakis on and rubbed the material. Sherlock shrugged as he went back into the kitchen.

"God I hate khakis." he murmured underneath his breath, "Why do I have to wear these again?" he asked bitterly,

"Because, khakis make your butt look good!"

"I honestly have no response to that."

"Then it's final. You are going to be wearing those. Okay so do you have any places in mind?" Anna asked tired of the argument,

"No, I generally don't eat out often so I wouldn't know."

"Do you ever actually eat?" Anna already knew the answer,

"When Mrs. Hudson forces me too or I am bored." he replies nonchalantly,"What are you in the mood for?"

"Waffles, I wanted the most hot, buttery, syrupy, soft waffles that have ever been cooked." she swooned,

"I have a place n mind then. Let's get a cabbie."

Sherlock put on his coat and tied his favorite scarf around his neck. Anna smiled and grabbed her phone and wallet.

"Am I going to see Lestrade this week with you or am I going to have to find him myself?" Anna asked happily,

Sherlock sighed loudly before replying, "I am not sure at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with concern very noticeable,

"I think Lestrade is going to bust me for my drugs. He knows I have been taking them, it is just a matter of time before he knocks down my door."

The cab arrived at a small diner that was a light shade of yellow. Anna smiled as she skipped to the entrance. Sherlock held the door open for her before following in. inside the diner a waiter sat them down immediately at a window seat.

"I know how much you like these window seats Mr. Holmes," the waiter winked as she left.

"Oh so you bring girls here often?" Anna smiled feeling a pang of envy

"Never I only come here when it involves a case that is on this street. Which happens to be often, though not as often as I would like." he flipped through his menu a few times before looking back up.

"Oh,"

"What will the lovely young couple have this fine morning?" the waiter returned collecting the menus,

"We aren't a couple belive me. I would like waffles, bacon and some orange juice." Anna said politely,

"I'll have what she is having." The waitress smiled flirtatiously at him before leaving,

Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and cast his eyes downward into his lap to read the text.

"Your crotch interesting or are you reading a text."

"Lestrade wants me to come down to a crime scene. There has been a dead end in the case and they need my help. Don't wait up." he stood up and left without waiting for Anna's reply,

Anna rolled her eyes but then stiffened when a young man a few years older then herself sat down in  
Sherlock's seat.

"Ello miss, fine morning isn't it?"

"Quite," she sneered not in the mood to flirt with another man, "So, how many girls washed your floors this week?" The man didn't seem to catch on so he smiled cluelessly back at her. "Sorry, I meant what's your name I never caught it."

"Ryan, can I get your name it seems like you are busy."

"It's in the phone book."

"But I don't know your name." he insisted,

"That's in the phone book too."

"Okay then, I am just going to call you Margaret because you look like a Margaret. So do you want to go out with me this Saturday?"

"Sorry I am having a headache this weekend." Anna snapped,

She stood up and started walking away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Isn't a bit too early to be trolling for women." she tossed a glass of water in his face. Ryan growled squizing her wrist tighter.

"I didn't say my goodbyes yet comes here." he barked,

"Well let me start by saying good riddance." a man from behind said,

A fist flew past Anna's head and into Ryan's face causing a sickening crack. Anna gasped and stepped back now having her wrist back. Ryan stood up and approached Sherlock with one hand up in a fist and another holding his nose. He roared are tried tackling Sherlock to the ground. Sherlock stepped aside and dodged the attempt. Ryan flew to the floor but recovering fast rolling over and grabbing Sherlock's legs causing him to fall over.

The diner staff watched amazed. Anna looked around wondering why no one was trying to stop them or call the police. She took out her phone but was stopped by a waiter who told her this happened often and the police weren't needed unless Sherlock was losing which apparently never happened.

Sherlock rolled on top of the man and started punching his face. Ryan tried to block his blows but wasn't blocking well enough. Anna saw a man coming over to help Ryan out. She screamed to warn Sherlock that he was pulling her out of the diner. Sherlock's head turned to look at her. He snarled and punched Ryan's face so hard that he passed out. Sherlock jumped up and charged the man and knocked Anna away from him. Sherlock grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into a wall causing him to pass out.

Applause filled the diner when Sherlock tossed both unconscious men outside. He frowned seeing Anna on the floor. He helped her up and exited with her outside. They hailed a cab and got in immediately. Sherlock was breathing heavy when he turned to Anna.

"God Anna! For once can you not turn a guy down so rashly and just politely excuse yourself. I am not always going to be there for you when you get into a scuffle."

"I can't say the same for you." Anna growled to him,

"About what?" Sherlock asked irritated,

"I will _always _be there for _you_ when _you _get into trouble." They rode in silence the rest of the way to the crime scene. Anna's phone beeped alerting the pain it was eleven o'clock.

They pulled up to a burnt down house surrounded by a few fire trucks and a couple cop cars. Sherlock and Anna walked over to the police tape line and ducked under. A woman with blonde hair and a tight uniform stopped Anna from following Sherlock.

"Sorry miss, this is police business you are going t have to wait here." Sherlock turned around about to speak thinking Anna was right behind but frowned seeing the idiot police officer talking to Anna.

"She is with me." he said to the woman impatiently,

"Only police and people hired to work with the police."

"That is fantastic because Anna is an American detective." Anna showed the woman her badge,

"Sorry but that only would help you get through if this was America."

"For god's sake she is working with me! She does what I do."

"Oh another freak, let then she can go right in." the blonde woman said smirking as she raised the tape to let Anna in. Anna stopped before going with Sherlock, she turned to the woman and said,

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

The woman was dumb struck. Anna turned back triumphantly and continued with Sherlock. She smiled when she saw Lestrade. He opened his arms and embraced her while laughing.

"Hello Anna, how have you been?" he asked releasing her from his hug.

"Fairly well, miss solving cases here though."

"Well if you ever want to work with us let me know. I have heard through the grape vine you became lead detective in your town."

"Actually I just quit and am looking for employment here. I might take you up on that offer."

"Just promise you won't surpass me."

"No promises." she laughed along with Lestrade, Sherlock glared from a distance at their flirting.

"Lestrade, why did you call us down here?" he demanded bitterly trying to break up their conversation,

"Another arson without any leads." Lestrade said walking over to Sherlock,

"What do the buildings have in common?" Anna asked smiling at Sherlock who was entering his solving mode. He took out his phone and started taking photos of the surrounding debris and the former structure.

"Nothing we can see so far the only thing they do share is that they are all abandoned."

"Interesting, what was used to start the fires?" Sherlock asked now examining the ash,

"We think it was a ragged soaked in alcohol and then lit on fire." Lestrade replied giving sherlock sample bags,

"How many arsons have there been since the chain started?"

"About 77,"

"How many?" Anna asked shocked,

"77 but not all of them might go along with the main tend."

"Send me a picture of all the buildings before and after the fire and any information on each house burnt."

"Right away, JOEY! Come here!" Lestrade shouted at a young man, he came over and got the same instructions that Sherlock gave Lestrade.

Sherlock and Anna left the crime scene and went back to Sherlock's flat. The doorbell rang right as Sherlock shut the door. He opened it and was surprised to see takeout in a young boy's arms. Sherlock took the food and gave the amount of money due. He brought the food upstairs to Anna and she set it on the table opening the small chinese boxes.

"Hungry are we?" he asked sitting down at his desk waiting for the arson information to arrive,

"You made me miss breakfast and now it is lunchtime I don't know about you but I think anyone would be hungry after missing two meals." She said with food in her mouth,

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got up agreeing that he was hungry too. Anna hurriedly finished and took out a fortune cookie. She opened it and read it aloud,

"You will become very rich... in bed." she started laughing hysterically and threw a cookie at Sherlock, "Read it then add in bed after your fortune, belive me, it makes it funnier." He smiled understanding the game,

"Conquer your fears or they will conquer you...in bed. Wow that was,"

"Funny," Anna wheezed and fell onto the floor laughing, a grin grew on Sherlock's face as he grabbed another cookie for himself and Anna.

"Your's says, happiness is often rebound from hard work...in bed."

"Mine says, good news from afar may bring you a welcome visitor...in bed."

Anna grabbed Sherlock's knee trying to control her laughter but failed and fell back to the ground holding her stomach.

"Okay two more, two more!" she howled,

"Here read one then," he tossed it to her,

"Your true love will show himself to you under the moonlight...in bed! HAHAHA!" Sherlock started laughing and read his,

"Express yourself: Don't hold back...in bed!" he put his face in his hand as his body racked with laughter.

* * *

**Hello everyone! How are you all? Still no new reviews or follows. That's cool, that's cool. I am still going to keep writing! BWAHAHAHA! **

**So you guys just saw the more aggressive side and perverted side of Sherlock. How was it? Anyway hope you are all doing brilliant. Until next time!**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing, "Help! I am trapped in a chinese cookie factory!"****  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Pledge

Anna slammed her suit case and wheeled it into the living room. She held her plane ticket in hand and was prepare to leave the flat when Sherlock called out to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked ,

"America, my friend Sharon Cherop is running in the Boston Marathon. We met once I forget where but we instantly became friends. I promised I would go and watch her and stand at the finish line to cheer her on. She is one of the world's fastest runners she should be one of the first ten people to finish the race. I should be coming back here in a few days or so. Will you be alright without me?" She asked knowing his answer already,

"Of course I will be, how incompetent do you think I am?" he snapped angrily,

Anna nodded and headed out to the airport. She boarded her flight within an hour or so after leaving the flat. The plane took off with ease and began it's flight for the Boston airport. Anna closed her eyes and put her headphones in. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.

After a long flight she made her way through the crowded airport in Boston. She smiled and waved like an idiot to her dear friend Nancy. She remembered how she tried to run with her but was obviously to out of shape to stay at her mile pace. Anna rode in a taxi with Nancy catching up on her life in Britain. They arrived at a quaint hotel deep in the heart of the bustling city.

"So how did you two meet exactly?" Sharon asked lounging on the couch,

"Remember Libby? Well her aunt was the landlady and had a flat that was being rented out to Sherlock. When Libby and me went over to see Mrs. Hudson she wanted us to spend time with Sherlock her 'adoptive' son." she raised her fingers in the air and made the quote motion with them when saying adoptive,

"Hmm, tell me how it all went down. I want to know every single detail." Sharon exclaimed,

"I dunno, I will try it's been like three or four years since our meeting." Anna inhaled and begun her story,

~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~

_Anna and Libby arrived in Britain in what seemed like minutes. They both took a cabbie to 221A Baker Street. The girls giggled and talked noisily about seeing Mrs. Hudson their second mother. It had been almost two years since she had moved back to London. The cab stopped in a halt and the girls climbed out with their luggage. They whispered and snickered as they rang the doorbell. That very instant the door swung open and a tall man stood in the doorway looking down at them. He locked eyes with Anna although she was unaware they had. He seemed very mysterious to both Libby and Anna, but to Anna he was strikingly handsome. Sherlock said nothing to Anna but she knew he had some interest in her. Libby soon caught on to their staring contest and cleared her throat. Sherlock stepped back and the girls filled into the small hallway dividing into the three flats. _

_Libby went past Sherlock and to Mrs. Hudson's door and knocked. Anna stayed behind and stood with Sherlock. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her face turned a dark shade of scarlet, Anna tried to cover it up by talking to him,  
_

_"Hello, a bit old don't you think? The name is Anna Milian. You must be Sherlock Holmes."_

_"I wouldn't say it wasn't, and yes that is my name. You must be Mrs. Hudson's niece's friend. I live in the flat upstairs, I am renting from Mrs. Hudson." _

_"Oh I better get going looks like Libby is staring at us, see you around Sherlock." Anna pulled her hand from his grip softly and went straight into Mrs. Hudson's flat without a shut the door and pushed past Libby's giggles. _

_Later that evening of catching up Mrs. Hudson asked Anna to go up and ask Sherlock if he would join the three of them at dinner in thirty minutes. Anna hesitantly agreed and went to Sherlock's knocked softly and heard footsteps coming down the stairs from within. The door swung open quickly causing Anna to jump back. Sherlock blushed realizing his mistake. Anna smiled letting him know it was okay.  
_

_"Hello, Mrs. Hudson wanted to know if you would join us for dinner in a half an hour."_

_"Yes, yes of course I would love to come." he said quickly, "Um, would you like to come up for tea before we eat dinner?" he asked without thinking,_

_"Um sure, I don't think they would mind me." Anna agreed, _

_The two entered his flat and sat in his kitchen. Anna smiled as he tried to make tea but seemed to clumsy to do anything properly. He sat down with a plate of biscuits obviously giving up. He seemed to loose his cool after a few seconds of looking at her. His mind to seem to come to a blank after trying to speak several times. Sherlock growled to himself, 'He was Sherlock bleeding Holmes, the smartest mind alive, and he was acting like an incompetent hormonal teenager.' Anna decided the silence was too awkward so she spoke up first,_

_"So how old are you?"_

_"Twenty three, what about you?"_

_"Seventeen, so you in college?" She asked unaware that he was mentally cursing himself for finding this girl who was six years younger attractive. 'Wasn't this illegal?'  
_

_"I was, I dropped out a few years back. No point in going. Are you in Secondary School?"_

_"No, I am in college, I graduated early and skipped a few grades when I was younger. I have a photographic brain. Then there is this thing I do which most people call deduction. But I do it to everything. My mind is a weird state." Sherlock smiled slightly at hearing this,_

_"That is actually what I do too, strange you are the first person I have met that can do that."_

_"Hmm, me too, cool." They came to an awkward silence and they just stared at each other. Every few seconds his eyes would glance at her lips and his mind would crave her,_

_Sherlock tried to shake those thoughts away. He just met this girl if he did anything romantic with her at that moment it would probably weird her out considering they had just met. At that moment Anna was thinking the same thing but now instead of glancing at his lips she was staring at them wondering what to do. She closed her eyes and inhaled, in a flash she jolted forward pressing her lips into his._

_~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~__~*Pause Flashback*~_

"Hold up, you kissed him after meeting him two hours before hand? You are officially my hero." Sharon exclaimed clapping,_  
_

"Haha, thanks. I wouldn't be able to do that know though. God I have no idea what I was thinking when I did that." Anna sighed putting her hand in her face,

"Well go on I am hooked" Sharon laughed,

~*Flashback Continued*~~*Flashback Continued*~~*Flashback Continued*~~*Flashback Continued*~~*Flashback Continued*~~*Flashback Continued*~

_Sherlock seemed surprised by the sudden kiss, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Anna noticed his sudden interest and gripped his hair as they stood up. Sherlock still seemed frozen still so she let go worried she over did it. She was wrong when he grabbed her face and pulled her back in for more. They kissed passionately for a few moments until a knock came from downstairs._

_"Shit." Sherlock muttered as a blush over came him, he ran down the stairs and opened the door, Libby stood there with her arms crossed, Anna stepped past Sherlock and closed the door without his consent,_

_"Oh my god did you guys just make out?" Libby asked smiling deviously,_

_"Damn, was it that obvious?" Anna asked now paranoid,_

_"Your lipstick was all over his mouth, his hair was crazy, and so it yours, haha your lipstick is all smeared. Was it the good tasting one? I bet that's why your lipstick is practically gone."_

_"Maybe, it's the hot chocolate one." Libby started laughing so hard she was crying, the two girls went back to Mrs. Hudson's flat and talked about Sherlock until dinner._

_~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~__~*End Of Flashback*~_

The girls got up the very next morning and went down to the marathon. Anna stood in the crowd cheering her friend on. The race was coming to a close finish and Anna was pumped for Sharon to come to the finish line. Anna glanced at her wrist watch and saw her coming to then end. Anna screamed her throat horse when she clicked the timer as Sharon finished the race. Anna glanced down at the time, 2:26:58. Anna was so glad for Sharon. Anna knew Sharon needed time to cool down before she was ready to handle conversations. They decided to meet back at the hotel when they were both ready. Anna had decided to stay for a little bit longer before heading back. Anna went and got lunch and returned to the end of the race to cheer on more people.

Anna enjoyed seeing the look of achievement and joy on every racer's face. Some of Anna's other friends were racing as well so she waited for them to pass. She looked down at her watch and only saw the number two before a large explosion caused Anna and hundreds of other people to be thrown back. Anna didn't remember much beside darkness and being asked who should be called.

"Sherlock Holmes." she muttered before being engulfed in unconsciousness.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? It was a more history chapter that explained how they first met. Don't worry I am going to continue the flashback because their strange relationship didn't or continue there. So it was my first big cliff hanger. Was it good? Oh I hope it was! **

**I wanted to just take a line of nothingness in remembrance of this horrible event at the Boston Marathon. -  
**

** I hope you will all keep the victims in your thoughts and prayers. I have lots, tons, butt loads of family, and racing friends down there. None of them were hurt, but I think of how easily they could have and I am thankful they were not. If you do know of anyone I am sincerely sorry for you. I give you my condolences and hope that horrible person who caused this sad event will be caught and receives the justice we want the person to get.**

**On a happier note I would like to thank Phoenix2889 for following. I love you! I ask and remind all of you readers to follow, comment, favorite, or review this chapter. Remember no review is to small or worthless. **

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing **

**"When I get a little money, I buy books. If any is left, I buy food and clothes." — Erasmus**


	5. Chapter 5 The Pledge

Anna sat in her hospitable bed staring at the ceiling. The walls were painfully bare and coated in a dull grey. The bed was uncomfortable and the staff were busy tending to the other patients. Anna lost quite a bit of blood and had a large wooden chunk surgically removed from her shoulder. The doctors told her the scars and scrapes would take a long while to even look remotely better. Anna wasn't allowed to leave the hospitable until someone got her or after a few days. Anna didn't remember exactly what happened but she did remember the heat and the stinging sensations. That was two days before hand. Anna was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to go back to 221B Baker street in London.

She had turned the T.V. on with her non-dominate arm. She wouldn't be able to raise her right hand for a while the doctors had said. Anna stared at the fuzzy screen and sighed turning it off again. Anna did this over and over again for about an hour until a nurse came in and injected more pain medications into her blood stream. After the numbing sensation went away Anna picked up her phone and then threw it at the wall. She was sick of no one talking to her. Anna hoped to inflict pain upon her phone but the damn indestructible case prevented any harm. Right as Anna was going to ring the nurse for entertainment the door to her room flew open. Sharon came in and gave her an awkward hug to her left side.

"Holy shit, I lost you and freaked out. I am so glad I asked the nurses today. Oh god I am so sorry about your arm. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sharon asked quickly,

"No, just talk to me." Anna begged,

"Hmm, I have a better idea. How about you finish telling me about your little Sherlock adventure." Anna rolled her eyes but complied,

_~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~__~*FLASHBACK*~_

___Anna sat in bed with a broken ankle. She had tripped on a walk in downtown London. Libby and Mrs. Hudson were out sight seeing. Anna refused to let them miss out just because she couldn't walk just yet. Anna sat on the couch watching some movie on the Telly. Anna got off when she heard knocking at the door. She hobbled over and pulled the door open. Sherlock stood in the hallway,_

___"Is Mrs. Hudson or her niece here?" he asked quickly,_

___"No, can I take a message?" Anna asked smiling in a friendly mater._

___"No thank you, I just wanted some advice I am sure you will suffice." he said smugly pushing past her to sit in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen. Anna made her way over to where he sat. She seated herself directly in front of him and motioned for him to start speaking. "Let's say you meet someone. You barley know them, you have only been in a relation ship once. You know when you are attracted to someone, but this stranger. You know there is something different about this attraction. Is it wrong to make a move?"_

___"Um, where are you going with this?" Anna asked confused, "I suppose it would be weird but if that other person is attracted I suppose it would be alright."  
_

___Sherlock nodded and went to the couch. Anna followed wondering what was going on with him. She had been in London barley a month and she knew how Sherlock acted and this, this was strange. Sherlock turned on the Telly to distract himself. After a half an hour of pointless shows his thoughts began to wander. He barley knows this girl. Somehow though he knows they are attracted to one another. He had been in a relationship before but it was never serious. He had forgotten how these things work. He glanced at her then returned his vision to the Telly. He felt so clueless and weak. 'God ,what am I doing?' he pondered,  
_

___Anna's watch beeped alerting them it was ten o'clock. Anna got up and turned off the Telly. She yawned and watched Sherlock get up and go over to her. She turned off the lights and opened the flat door. Sherlock stopped in front of her before leaving. She embraced him in a hug. A week or so back she had gotten past his don't touch me, I touch you barrier. She pulled back slightly still in Sherlock's arms,  
_

___"Goodnight Sherlock, I will see you in the," Sherlock cut her off and smashed his lips awkwardly onto hers. She gasped in surprise but kept still as he tested the waters. Then he grabbed her hips to pull her closer. She grinned beneath the kiss and held onto his shoulders for support. Anna wanted more so she worked her tongue into his mouth. He seemed okay with that. Soon the kiss became more heated and he had her up against a wall. Somehow they had made their way to the stairs. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. _

___Anna moaned loudly when he found her soft spot near her neck. Then she froze when she heard the door buzz from outside the hallway. Sherlock tensed and pulled back. He lowered her back to the floor and she hobbled back into her flat covered in a scarlet blush. Sherlock was trying to calm his breathing as her went to open the door for Mrs. Hudson and Libby. He pulled the door back and the women came in without a second glance at Sherlock he went upstairs and sat in his arm chair to think. Anna in the mean time was sitting on the couch reading. _

___"So were you okay without us Anna?" Mrs. Hudson asked sweetly,_

___"That reminds me, Sherlock needed some help with a case he was solving. I said I would go over to help, I am not sure when we will be done but I will try to hurry. Is that alright with you Mrs. Hudson?" Anna lied,_

___"Oh sure thing. Just promise you won't try to hurt your leg more then it already is." Anna nodded and hurried to Sherlock's flat,_

___"What are you doing here?" he asked,_

___"Wanna have a sleep over?" she asked flirtatiously, He sighed and she went upstairs, deeper into his flat._

___~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~____~*End Flashback*~_

Anna finished her story and Sharon was laughing fairly hard. Then the door to Anna's room flew open. Sherlock was panting as if he had run all the way there. Anna blushed slightly and Sharon instantly knew this was Sherlock. Respecting Anna, Sharon excused herself and told Anna they should meet up before the next Boston strode over to Anna's bed side and held her left hand tightly.

"Anna, do you even know how badly you scared me? When I saw that bombing on the news I thought you were fine. That is until the bloody police called me to the hospitable all the way in America." he ranted on but then noticed Anna had drifted asleep. 'Probably those pain killers.' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock pulled a chair close to Anna's side and he waited patiently for her to wake up so they could go back to London.

* * *

**So how was that chapter again, another flashback chapter but still it gave you their history. So how are you all? That is fantastic or very bad, sorry to hear. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or follow, no preference, but you know... whatever is cool. SHOUT OUT TO Phoenix2889, believe me it's okay I hardly ever review unless I have the time or it was absolutely fantastic. Just knowing you are following gives me the strength to continue this story, haha thank you so much :)**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing "We read to know that we are not alone." — C.S. Lewis  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Pledge

Anna sat on her bed and stared at the grey low hanging ceiling. Her arm was in a tight shoulder brace that made her straighten her back to the point of agonizing pain. She had been there for over three hours now. Her eyes burned with boredom. The doctor had told her previously that she wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless she needed to relieve herself or if she was to bathe.

Mrs. Hudson was constantly caring for her, trying to put an end to her boredom. Unfortunately Mrs. Hudson was giving Anna a headache. Anna felt guilty so she said nothing to stop her from bothering her. Sherlock caught onto Anna's annoyance so he sent her out to run some errands. He waited until Mrs. Hudson was gone until he went to check on Anna. He quietly made his way in and frowned when he saw her blank look. A pang of sympathy and guilt hit him.

"I solved that arsonist case while you were away." he tried to start a conversation, "It was a woman and her fiance, they had previously graffiti-ed the buildings to mark the drug trade. They would burn each building down after they made the deal. The woman messed up when I found her cans in each site a little ways down each road. I then talked to my graffiti expert and made some rounds until I found the woman."

"That's fabulous." she muttered uninterested,

"We are interviewing flat mates for 221C. Do you want to help, we have about six more interviews until we need to decide." Sherlock rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Sure, when do you start back up?"

"As soon as Mrs. Hudson gets back."

"Do you mind helping me to the chair in the living room?" Sherlock complied and let her hold onto his arm as she hobbled into the living room. The door bell rang and Sherlock left the room only t come back with Mrs. Hudson and a young woman. In about 20 seconds she left crying. Anna was grinning ferociously and Sherlock was holding back his amusement. Mrs. Hudson sighed and went down stairs to get the next person. Each one left in tears, anger, and humiliation. Except, that is for the last person.

"Sorry, I speak English not very well." he admitted as Mrs. Hudson sat the young man down on the couch facing Anna, Sherlock , and Mrs. Hudson.

Anna looked over this man and was indeed impressed. He was very hot and appeared to be very built. Sherlock noticed Anna's interest and immediately felt this man must be his inferior. He needed to distract Anna before she allowed his company to reside in 221C Baker Street.

"Hold old are you?" Anna asked gazing dreamily at the man,

"I am twenty seven years old."

"What is your name?" Sherlock asked bitterly,

"Hunter Anoshkin, I am from Russia."

"That is wonderful dear, may I ask why you have moved here?" Mrs. Hudson asked already enjoying Hunter's presence,

"I was recruited to England's Bandy team. I play the goalie position." he said happily,

"What is Bandy if I may ask." Anna smiled flirtatiously,

"It is like English hockey but on the ice. We use ice hockey sticks. The goalie does not protect with a stick." Hunter he tried explaining,

"Quite extraordinary, isn't it Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked,

"Sure, I suppose." Sherlock muttered,

"How long do you plan to live in London?" Anna asked,

"I would like to live here permanently but only as long as my job may permit."

"I think you would make a fantastic flat mate." Anna exclaimed,

"He isn't living with us. He will just be in the same building." Sherlock corrected her,

"I will get the papers why don't you join me Hunter." Hunter and Mrs. Hudson headed down stairs leaving Anna and Sherlock alone.

"What do you think of Hunter?" Anna asked over joyed a hot sporty guy would be living within walking distance.

"He is a randy prick who needs to bugger off!" Sherlock Exclaimed,

"God, Sherlock watch your language." Anna said defensively,

"Well maybe that cock jockey should find another flat."

"Holy shit Sherlock! What is so wrong with him that neither Mrs. Hudson nor I could see?"

"He is a certain player, way too secretive, flirty, sporty, smart, and a rich bastard. His parents are obviously overjoyed at his recruitment so they gave him another million for pocket money. He had a few hickeys, scratch marks, and teeth imprints so that indicates player. He didn't say anything to let us know who he really is so he must be quite the secret keeper..."

"Sherlock, I swear to God, he wasn't trying to run for president so relax. I doubt he will be here for long since the sport requires travel after all. This isn't a competition so you need to calm down okay?" Anna huffed,

"Not until the Tosser with the large bullocks departs!"

"Thanks for the visual." she shivered in disgust, "I know you are displeased with the man built like a brick shit-house is staying here but it is just business for Mrs. Hudson so lay off."

Sherlock trudged off fuming over his newly found competition. He saw the way Hunter looked at Anna ans how she returned the gaze. Sherlock knew that Hunter knew Anna belonged to Sherlock, and now Hunter was going to take part of Sherlock's property. That was how the Russians were in college. Or was it the French? He couldn't remember or take chances at this point.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and such a long wait. School has been one hell of a week. God it's like the universe had turned on me and wants to ruin every thing I hold dear.**

**Comments? Suggetions? Follows? Favorites? Reviews?**

**Shout outs!: Phoenix2889, Bonilia, PrincessMacaroni (Delicious Name by the way!) **

**I would also like you all to go find Alfa-Gal, if you like Inception I would insist you read her story. It is very flavorful, happy, sad, romantic, and life changing. Fo real, go hunt that girl down and read her fan-fic!**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing**

**"You think your pain and your heartbreak are unprecedented in the history of the world, but then you read. It was books that taught me that the things that tormented me most were the very things that connected me with all the people who were alive, or who had ever been alive." — James Baldwin**


	7. Chapter 7 The Pledge

_**I suggest listening to "Hear Me" by Imagine Dragons! You know what just put it on repeat. I feel like it would be a good background track.**_

* * *

Anna sat at the table, hunched over, eating a bowl of cereal. She concentrated all her will power on trying not to strangle Sherlock. It had been almost a week since Hunter had moved in down stairs. He would visit every time Sherlock left the flat. Hunter tried to steer clear of Sherlock ever since Hunter had shown up at his doorstep wanting to say hello to Anna and had the door slam into his face. Sherlock came out of his room dressed in his trench coat and scarf.

"I am going out, do not let Hunter come in here." He growled before leaving the flat. Anna smiled and went down the stairs and opened the flat door. Hunter was leaning on the wall smiling. Anna turned around and he followed her up the stairs.

"I feel like I just brought a fugitive into my home." she giggled,

"I would too if my тупица boyfriend was always up my жопа. So how was your night yesterday?" Hunter asked as he settled next to Anna on the couch.

"It was alright, though I am sure not as exciting as yours."

"Oh you heard us?" he asked cocking an eyebrow,

"She sounded like she was stirring the pudding. Anyway what happened to her?" Anna asked not really caring,

"Another girl I invited came over when I forgot to cancel on her and the two girls beat the дерьмо out of me."

Hunter raised shirt and there was a large gash down his chest. Anna gasped and looked up at him concerned,

"Shit, why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Didn't see the point, I would rather keep my sexual events at home rather then in the public's grasps. I got it to finally stop bleeding but the gash needs to be sewn. Do you know anyone who can stitch this?" Hunter asked hopefully,

"Actually, Sherlock taught me how when he got into a fight a few years back."

~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*FLASHBACK*~  
_Anna and was waiting for Libby to return with a movie and snacks for their movie marathon. It was the only night Mrs. Hudson left the two of them. Anna got into her pajamas and came out of the guest room only to halt in shock. Sherlock was standing in the kitchen bleeding severely. He looked up at her in an almost trance like way.  
_

_"Did you ever use a needle?" Sherlock asked,_

_"What?" Anna asked in shock,  
_

_ "Did you ever … patch a pair of jeans?" he asked grunting in pain,  
_

_ "I, uhm, I made the drapes in my apartment." she stuttered,  
_

_"That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? I could use a little help here." he tried,  
_

_"And with what?" she asked stupidly,  
_

_ "With this." Sherlock showed her the wound, and she grimaced._

_ "Look, I'd do it myself__ but I just can't reach it."  
_

_"You want me to sew that up?" she asked incredulously,  
_

_"It's just like the drapes, same thing." Sherlock insisted,  
_

_"No, with the drapes I used a sewing machine."_

_"No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind." his blood started dripping onto the floor, Sherlock looked at her pleadingly._

_"Of course I will." she swallowed nervously,  
_

_"Thank you." Sherlock handed her a little liquor bottle from his pocket, "It's for your hands. Save me some... for the, for the wound." he swallowed,  
_

_Anna picked up a little sewing kit. "Any color preference?" she humored,  
_

_"No. Standard black."__Sherlock laughed as he dumped the vodka on his wound._

___~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~____~*END FLASHBACK*~_

Anna and Hunter went into the bathroom Hunter sat on the counter as Anna pulled out a sewing box. Hunter pulled his shirt off over his head but shuddered when he accidentally touch the wound.

"охуеть!" he grunted,

Anna bent down and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She poured a bit on the wound. Hunter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Anna went to work on the wound immediately, after some inner struggle Hunter managed to get stitched up by Anna.

Hunter looked down at Anna and smiled weakly, "Thank you for your assistance." Anna blushed,

"No problem. Just promise you won't have sex and invite another girl over." he laughed at her joke and then his smile faded,

Anna was gazing at him intently just as Hunter was back at her. Her hand relaxed and the sewing box clattered nosily to the floor. Hunter jumped off the counter and slammed Anna into the bathroom door. His hands clenched Anna's hair as he jammed his tongue into her mouth. Anna became giddy and pulled at his neck so he could some how be closer. Anna shoved him roughly onto the wall near the towel rack. Now she was in control.

Hunter growled happily and pushed against her small frame. Anna stumbled in footing and fell backwards. She reached out and managed to grab the shower curtain.

"Shit." was all she managed as she pulled the curtain down and fell into the bath tub. Hunter laughed at her clumsiness, he tore his pants and boxers off. Anna laughed at his blunt actions. She pulled her clothing off and turned the shower on. Hunter hung the curtain back on and stepped into the steaming water.

Sherlock got home around nine at night. He noticed Hunter had visited again because he left his shoes at the door.

"That damn tosser, too daft to remember to grab his own shoes." Sherlock picked them up and tossed them in the direction of 221C.

Sherlock went upstairs and looked for Anna. He couldn't spot her so he went to her bedroom door. He quietly peeked in. She was sleeping shirtless, he smiled and closed the door. As soon as Anna heard the door close she beckoned Hunter back into the bed. Anna felt a sudden pang of guilt as Hunter placed kisses along her collar bone. They had broke a vase and a lamp in their intense kissing match. She did clean it up, but if Sherlock knew what actually happened hunter might be killed.

Then Anna's thoughts drifted to her times with Sherlock. Anna immediately wanted Hunter to stop. She tried but gave up and waited until she could go back to sleep.

Mrs. Hudson knocked softly on the door and opened it just a crack to ask if Anna wanted breakfast brought in or left on the table. A second body peacefully resting next to Anna made Mrs. Hudson stop and smile. She backed out and went to finished preparing Sherlock's breakfast. Just as she placed his food on a plate Sherlock walked in only wearing sleep pants.

"Is Anna eating with us this morning?" he asked sleepily then took a sip of orange juice.

"No, I don't think she will. Did you know she brought a young man home last night?" she said cheerfully. Sherlock spit his drink out and the glass shattered onto the floor.

"She did what!?" he stuttered anger starting to rise,

"Yes, I believe it's that Hunter boy from the flat below. I am so glad she has found a man."

"Please excuse me." he left the room in a hurry.

Sherlock went into his room and started throwing objects all over the place not caring what shattered and what didn't. Suddenly his door flew open. Anna was wearing only a robe and was panting from shock.

"The hell is wrong with you? It is only 9 in the morning!"

"It all makes sense! The broken lamp and vase. The slightly torn shower curtain. His fucking shoes were at the door! How could I have been so stupid?" he yelled loudly,

"Sherlock what are you talking about?!" she demanded angrily,

"You know exactly what I am talking about you tart! You had bloody sex with _Hunter!"_ Sherlock said his name with gritted teeth.

"Ya, what's it too you?" she asked bitterly,

"I thought you were dating me?"

"Excuse me? Ah no sir. I was never dating you. Maybe sexed you up a few times but never dated you! Why the hell should it matter who I have sex with?!"

"You live under my damn roof! You don't under any circumstances act like a bitch to me! You whore! I hope he gave you STD's!"

"Oh, My, God. Sherlock." she said in a quiet voice, "That is horrible. If it makes all the difference I will have sex some where else." Sherlock pushed her angrily then slapped her across the face.

"I will tell you when you can go else where to have sex!" he screamed.

Mrs. Hudson went down stairs in a hurry after she heard Sherlock scream. Hunter was fully awake when he heard Anna start to cry and scream at the same time. Sherlock looked at Anna, she looked up to meet his gaze. Her eyes shimmered with tears and a large hand print was already starting to purple. Her lip had split and a small trail of blood trickled down her neck.

"Shit, shit, shit. Oh God I am so.." Anna stood up and walked away. Hunter came out of Anna's room wearing only boxers. He embraced Anna in a tight hug and looked at Sherlock with a look of pure hatred,

"Burn in hell you fucking cunt!" Hunter yelled, Sherlock watched helplessly as Hunter ushered Anna out of the flat and into 221C.

"What have I done?!" Sherlock yelled, he slammed his fists into the wall and broke through them. He pulled his hands out and sunk to the floor crying heavily, he put his head in his hands and shuddered.

* * *

**Hi guys! So I have decided that I will try to get a chapter on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I hope that will be acceptable. **

**So how was the chapter? I know there is a bit of cursing. I promise that will be the lest of it until the next fight. DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!**

**I want to see some reviews, comments, follows, and favorites, come on people! Work with me!**

**Shutout to Alfa-Gal who said it was a really hood chapter! Haha I feel like we should change good to hood and start saying that to everything. I am being serious. Starting Monday that is exactly what I will be doing haha!**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing**

**"You should never read just for "enjoyment." Read to make yourself smarter! Less judgmental. More apt to understand your friends' insane behavior, or better yet, your own. Pick "hard books." Ones you have to concentrate on while reading. And for god's sake, don't let me ever hear you say, "I can't read fiction. I only have time for the truth." Fiction is the truth, fool! Ever hear of "literature"? That means fiction, too, stupid." — John Waters**


	8. Chapter 8 The Pledge

Anna gazed into the mirror. She touched the large purple hand print on her right cheek and winched. Anna sighed and applied a large quantity of cover-up to her face until she looked normal again. However the swelling might be noticeable if someone were to go up and inspect her face. Anna got dressed in her running gear; she was felt badly for not exercising in so long. If her coach knew about this he would have her head. Anna tied her hair up and went outside. Hunter had left an hour ago to go to bandy practice. She didn't expect him to return for another couple of hours. Anna shut the flat door and hurried outside to avoid any contact with Sherlock. She put her ear buds in and turned her music on before heading down the street.

Sherlock was lying in his flat, on the floor, in his bedroom doorway. He hadn't moved since Anna's departure the day before. He stared at the ceiling with an empty expression. There was no point in living anymore. Sherlock glanced at his middle dresser drawer. A small handgun resided there underneath his t-shirts. He wanted so desperately to place it to his temple and blow his brains out. Only the problem was, was that he couldn't get up. His brain was so depressed he was reduced to a mindless corpse. His very existence hurt him, he knew it hurt Anna most of all.

A tear rolled down his cheek, his sobs were reduced to nothing but pathetic squeaks. Sherlock hated his soul, body, and mind. His anger had gotten to him. How, HOW could he be so stupid?! Sherlock rolled over onto his stomach. Several hundred different scenarios ran through his head of how differently the day before could have gone. Where did he go wrong? He constantly asked himself.

Anna stepped out of the shower now cleansed from her running sweat. Anna put moose in her hair, scrunched it, and then applied makeup. Anna dressed herself in a tight fit business suit. She was ready to go get that job.

"Anna Jae Milian, age 20, height five feet exactly, weight 58 kilograms. Alright, and you are applying for a detective?"

"That's right ma'am. Lestrade was the one who told me I should apply for the job."

"Is that right?" the woman called for Lestrade to come and rid the building of the strange girl Anna himself. She was unpleasantly mistaken when he came in and embraced Anna and sat next to her.

"Ah, so you decided to take me up on my offer after all. I thought you would never show up. Michelle assign her to my force. Give her all the things she requires, put her cubicle near mine, let her take off two days a week, two months' vacation and one month of illness. Anna you will report here at seven and may leave at five. If you need anything else I will be in the clear office over there." With that Lestrade departed. The assistant was astounded by Lestrade's bold recruitment. She sighed and grimly helped Anna out.

Anna went home with a job and confidence. That was until she ran smack into Sherlock. Anna wasn't looking up and neither was Sherlock. Anna looked up ready to apologize until she realized who it was. She turned abruptly and ran not caring where her feet would take her. Sherlock regained his thought and chased after Anna. He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she yelled refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Anna, please! I want to apologize! Please you don't understand." He pleaded.

"Please let go," She cried.

"I am sooooo sorry; you will never imagine how sorry I am. I will never be able to forgive myself and I am sure you won't forgive me either. But believe me when I say I am sorry." He cried,

Anna broke free and ran back to her building locking herself in Hunter's flat. She slid against its frame to the floor. Sherlock banged on the door and he slumped against the door listening to his sobs and her heavy breathing.

"Anna," he knocked on the door. "Let me in." he rattled the door, "Anna, open the door Anna." He shook it harder calling out her name desperately. "I need you Anna." He put his forehead against the door. "Anna," He breathed out. "I need you Anna! Please Anna, please! Please listen to me. Allow me to make it up to you." His body shook in his attempt to catch up to his breathing.

Anna on the other side of the door had her head in-between her legs. Tears refused to depart and her body longed for his touch, but her mind and thoughts knew not to go back to him.

"Anna." His voiced caused goose bumps to trail up and down her arms and legs. "Anna, I love you." He croaked. Anna lost it and started bawling even harder. She forced herself to stand and walk away from his voice. She crawled to the shower. After stripping down she got into the scorching water. It didn't matter though. Sherlock had said he loved her.

After waiting a few hours Sherlock went back to his flat where he laid in Anna's original bed. He breathed in her scent and cried again. For the loss of her and the loss of his mental stability.

* * *

**Hi guys! So ow was this chapter? Sorry it's so short, the shortest probably. Don't worry I will get more in next week. Believe me! Was it too sappy? Stupid? Fabulous? I hope I got some emotion out of you people. Either it be laughter, tears, or vomit. I love it all! Well aside from the vomiting. If you have any ideas, wants, or challenges for the next chapters let me know!  
**

**I want to see some reviews, comments, follows, and favorites, come on people! Work with me! 442 have read it and guess what only 4 have reviewed, 3 have followed, and one has favorited. Is it really that bad? God, I hope not. :(  
**

**Shutout to 13 and emoprincess37.  
**

**emoprincess37: Haha nope he has a lotta ways to go. Thanks for reviewing it makes me so happy!  
**

**-Sincerely Shadowboxing  
**

**"It is what you read when you don't have to that determines what you will be when you can't help it." — Oscar Wilde**


End file.
